plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Savage Spinach
225px |strength = 3 |health = 6 |cost = 4 |set = Triassic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Plant |trait = None |ability = Leafy Evolution: All Plants in all lanes and your hand get +2 . |flavor text = Neptuna planned her Triassic Invasion perfectly. But like so many conquerors before her, she underestimated the Spinach.}}Savage Spinach is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 3 /6 . It does not have any traits, and its Leafy Evolution ability gives all plants on the field, including it, and in the plant hero's hand +2 . Origins It is based on the spinach (Spinacia oleracea), an edible flowering plant whose leaves are eaten as a vegetable. The claws at the end of its arms are reminiscent of those belonging to the Marvel Comics superhero Wolverine. It flexing its muscles when it Evolves, along with its Leafy Evolution ability, may be based on how Popeye the Sailor gains strength after eating spinach. Its name is a combination of "savage," referring to its claws and facial expression, and "spinach," the real-life plant it is based on. Its description references how the Spanish have been underestimated by conquerors throughout history. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Leafy Evolution:' All Plants in all lanes and your hand get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Super-Rare Card description Neptuna planned her Triassic Invasion perfectly. But like so many conquerors before her, she underestimated the Spinach. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.26.3 * |6 }} * .|'Leafy Evolution:' All Plants in all lanes and your hand get +2 .}} Strategies With Savage Spinach is only a mediocre fighter by itself, with no actual tribe synergies aside from letting Typical Beanstalk draw a card. However, Savage Spinach's Evolution ability is very powerful, as it essentially gives not only the plants on the field, but also those in your hand, a good head start. Savage Spinach's Evolution ability also works well with every plant, with the exception of Three-Nut. However, note that Potted Powerhouse will only be boosted for the plants on the field. Just like Onion Rings, a deck focused on drawing cards is optimal for Savage Spinach. as its ability can boost more plants. While there are many leafy plants in the game, a particularly good plant for Savage Spinach's Evolution is Pea Patch, as it also boosts Savage Spinach further on top of activating its ability, making Savage Spinach a 7 /8 plant on turn 4, which will be very threatening for your opponent if they don't have the right cards. However, to use that combo on turn 4, you must keep Pea Patch alive on turn 2 or 3, which is not the easiest task to do due to Pea Patch's mediocre health. Other decent choices are , who allows Savage Spinach to be played on the aquatic lane, and Shellery or , who allows Savage Spinach to be played on a lane with a glass cannon or an already powerful fighter, not to mention that all of them have traits that make them harder to get hit. However, they are also very frail and vulnerable to tricks. Savage Spinach can work well with strikethrough cards, giving all of them +2 while in your hand and can hit your opponent harder with them. It also works with cards that attack next-door such as Rotobaga and Starfruit. Being an attacker, Savage Spinach's weaknesses are pretty generic; instant-kills like Rocket Science and Locust Swarm, and Deadly zombies are effective at destroying it. Umbrella Leaf can protect Savage Spinach from tricks (and Deadly zombies), while Team-Up plants can take a hit for Savage Spinach. But even if Savage Spinach is destroyed, you still have the boosted plants left in your hand. Against The best counter for Savage Spinach is to prevent it from activating its ability, as most of its strength comes from it. But since you can't make your opponent unable to play leafy plants, the best you can do is to destroy any leafy plants on the field, especially Pea Patch. , , , and heroes have cards that can take out most early-game leafy plants, including Lily Pad, Shellery, and Umbrella Leaf. But if Savage Spinach is played later, there is nothing you can do. If Savage Spinach Evolves, it will wreak havoc on you unless you can stop it quickly with something like Rocket Science or Deadly zombies, but you should beware of Umbrella Leaf and bonus attacks, both of which the Mega-Grow class has access to. You also have the boosted plants to worry about. Fortunately, you can destroy them just as easily as usual (although they will pack a bigger punch), because Savage Spinach doesn't boost health. Gallery TheMightySpinach.jpg|Savage Spinach's statistics SavageSpinachCard2.jpg|Savage Spinach's card SavageSpinachGrayedCard2.jpg|Savage Spinach's grayed out card Savage Spinache cardface.png|Savage Spinach's card image SavageSpinachHD.png|HD Savage Spinach Savage Spinach.png|Savage Spinach's textures TriassicTriumphPack.jpg|Savage Spinach on the HD Triassic Triumph pack, alongside Old Get rekt zombies.png|Savage Spinach's statistics SavageSpinachCard.jpg|Savage Spinache's card SavageSpinachGrayedCard.jpg|Savage Spinache's grayed out card Yarr.png|'Evolved' Savage Spinach on the field Let's do this.png|'Evolved' Savage Spinach activating its ability Scissorleaves.png|'Evolved' Savage Spinach attacking Ow my body.png|'Evolved' Savage Spinach destroyed Normie Spinach.png|Unevolved Savage Spinach on the field Normie slash.png|Unevolved Savage Spinach attacking SavagePatch.jpg|'Evolved' Savage Spinach Fused with Pea Patch Category:Triassic cards Category:Leafy cards Category:Super-rare plants Category:Evolution cards Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants